Peeta, or Gale?
by ily123hunger-games
Summary: Katniss is unsure of who she wants to be with forever. one-shot for now but if u like it i will post many more chapters!  :


**Mayci Van Winkle 3/5/2012**

**katniss pov:**

_*dream*_

_We were walking through the woods, Gale and i. Just having fun hunting, and kicking leaves. it was a very windy day, and there was a faint smell of bread coming from the hob. i loved bread so much. it was filling and comforting and warm in your stomach. a chill ran up my spine from the wind and gale noticed. he took off his jacket, and gave it to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist. better. i wanted to capture the moment, kiss it, and put it in my pocket to keep forever. i heard a loud noise and our hair woodshed up around our faces. i saw a little hungry girl and her brother running for their lives as fast as they could. it made me feel scared. thats when the cause of all the wind (the helicopter) came into view, and scooped up the little girl. Then out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the boy's (whom i assumed to be her brother) heart. my knees started to buckle, and i almost passed out but decided to stay strong and stood there grinning. why was i grinning? That was a grin of terror. or a grin trying to hide my terror. i had forgotten about gale…. "Gale?" i called out._

_*end of dream*_

i woke up gasping for air and sweating like mad. I looked around my small room and prim was sitting at the foot of my bed patiently.

"you were screaming." she stated the obvious.

"oh." i said embarrassed.

"its ok." prim smiled. I just grinned right back. she could always cheer me up. no matter what.

she patted the wrinkled bed around her and slowly stood up. Prim looked at me with happy eyes and said mom saved up to buy us some eggs to eat for breakfast. i loved eggs! ya! **(sorry that was a little OOC) **

i tried to match her calm tone, "ok!' But it didn't work. you could definitely tell how excited i am.

i quickly slipped off my night gown and changed into my normal attire, as Prim helped me quickly braid my hair down my back. I walked into the kitchen and the aroma of eggs and other beautiful things filled my head and made me too happy. i sat down scarfing everything in two huge chomps. i gulped down some water and ran out the door in arm with prim.

it was a wonderful sunny day and we slowly walked to school due to the fact that we were early. When i got there i sucked in my breath as i saw.. what was his name… PEETA! thats it!

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting in the rain on the verge of dying. I was so hungry. Prim was too.. I looked up and saw some trash cans in the back of the bakery… what if they had thrown away stale bread? Just the thought of finding food made my stomach feel fuller. as i walked closer to the bakery the smell of bread became stronger and i wanted to cry. i quickly started to dig through the trash can, but before i knew it, the bakers wife was on me screaming, about "little seam brats" "always stealing cuz they are hungry" SERIOUSLY lady? im starving and you cant even spare your burnt bread. or a banana peel for all i care…. i slowly walked over to the tree not so far away, and sank to the ground. I didn't even have enough strength to cry. This would be nice. Dying here, in the peaceful rain. _

_about 10 minutes later, The bakers son came outside. peter i believe. There was a swelling red welt on his eye and his mother was cursing at him, "you better not burn anymore of my bread because next time, it'll be WORSE." "Feed the food to the pigs, stupid little boy." peeta pretended to throw the bread at the pigs, for some reason. and when his mother was out of sight, he threw them to me and ran back inside. i loved him for it, but hated him for it too. I loved him for giving me and my sister our lives back, but hated him for making me owe. i would now owe him his life if he needed it. ._

_i put the bread under my shirt, it was so hot it was burning my skin but i didn't care. it felt good, in a way. i got home, put the bread on the table. Prim came over and politely grabbed a very small piece. i handed her the rest of the loaf and insisted upon her eating it. she thanked me and went to our room. i ripped the last loaf in half, kept one for me, and laid one next to my mom on the couch for when she awoke. i went to bed with my stomach slightly growling, but it stopped when i remembered how full prim must feel. i rolled over in my bed and looked at prim, sleeping peacefully. good. _

_*end of flashback*_

I must've been standing there a while, because Prim tapped my shoulder.

"Katniss? Are you alright?"

"yea prim, i'm fine." i said snapping out of my daze.

"Katniss, what are you staring at?"

i looked up. Peeta must've been gone for a while….

"Nothing, Prim. Nothing." i felt kind of bad because we're always honest with each other, but i _was_ being honest… i really AM looking at nothing. I might tell her where i got the bread someday. maybe. if it comes to it.


End file.
